A Virgil of My Own
by CallsT
Summary: John's injured, and it's Alan's and Gordon's fault. Scott is furious, the Terrible Two are scared and sorry, and Virgil is the one left to find the solution of this situation. Will he manage before someone else is hurt?
1. Mistake

**Disclaimer: I don't own Thunderbirds, but am very grateful to Gerry Anderson for creating such awesome characters and TV Show!**

Also, I'm not a native speaker, so… how does this beta reader thing work? :D

* * *

 **A Virgil of My Own**

„You really should come down here and let Virgil check you out," Scott pleaded, his concerned look set on the image of his astronaut brother.

„I'm OK," John refused, looking for the damages on Thunderbird 5.

„I can tell right from here that you've got a concussion," Virgil said cooly „but do as you wish," he added. John rubbed his forehead. „Headache, huh?" Virgil mumbled knowingly.

„OK, maybe I'm not ALL right, but I have to…"

„Brains is on his way up." Scott interrupted him. „You don't need to do anything but come down here and have some rest."

Virgil saw indecision in his second oldest brother's face. Time to stop playing games.

„Brains will manage up there. Concussion is no fun and I won't let you get away with it. Either you're coming down, or I'm going up. And believe me, you don't want that,"

Virgil threatened. John sighed and gave up. "All right, I'll be with you in no time."

Scott felt the tension in his shoulders go away. He did not realise it before, but it's been there ever since John reported the asteroid nearing Thunderbird 5. The tension intensified when Alan found out he's not able to launch Thunderbird 3. Before Brains could find out what's wrong, John had had to solve the situation with the help of only EOS and his own station. He did destroy the asteroid, but its fragments hit Thunderbird 5 and caused some damages. John being hit in the head was one of them. There was a minute of silence then in which Scott could not breathe, imagining what might have happened to John. Now, he wanted to strangle Alan!

"So, how is it possible that Thunderbird 3 wasn't able to launch?" he turned his attention to the youngest Tracy. Alan stole a look at Gordon, than stared guiltily at the floor.

"Alan? What have you done?" Virgil pushed.

"We… We just tried a little improvement," Alan answered without looking up.

"We?" Scott asked, astonished, in the same time as Gordon said "Obviously it did not work."

"You were in this, too?" Scott couldn't believe his second youngest brother was foolish enough to mess with the rocket. "What have you done?"

"We wanted Thunderbird 3 to launch faster," Alan started "Instead it did not launch at all," Gordon finished. "We are sorry," he added.

"Sorry!" Scott yelled and stood up, but Virgil stopped him. "You should have consulted it with Brains," he advised.

"We did!" Now Alan raised his head and there was a glint in his eyes. "Brains actually said it was a good idea and that we should work on it!" he explained.

"Yeah, but definitely not without his supervision," Scott growled, sitting back down.

"But Scott, how are we supposed to learn anything if we can't try it ourselves?" Alan protested and looked at Gordon for support. But Gordon knew better. He knew they did wrong. He knew there was no sense in arguing with Scott – he wouldn't listen. He never listened to him and Alan, only to John and Virgil. So he had to sit there and watch Virgil play his role of mediator, speaking for his little brothers where Scott wouldn't listen to them.

"You can try yourselves, but under supervision," Virgil told Alan sternly.

"As if Brains would let us touch anything," Alan muttered.

"As we all can see, he's got a good reason not to!" Scott stood up again, but by that time John arrived and asked immediately "What's going on in here?" Scott turned his attention to him, as did the other Tracys.

"These two…" Scott sighed in frustration and pointed at Alan and Gordon "messed with Thunderbird 3. From all we know, it's their fault it couldn't launch."

"And we are immensely sorry!" Gordon tried again, but the only thing he gained was a glare from Scott. Virgil felt uneasy, so he made his way towards Space Face to check his injuries. He stopped on a spot when his usually calm brother bellowed at the two youngest Tracys: "What were you thinking?!" It took everybody by surprise – John did not show emotion very often. Close to never. Obviously he was shaken. This unexpected reaction infuriated Scott.

It took a lot to get a reaction like this from John, and he just couldn't stand the fact that his brother's been hurt and shaken this much.

"You are no longer a Thunderbird, Alan!" he bellowed. "If you can't take proper care of your ship, how can we rely on you?!" Alan gasped. "But Scott… " he began, unable to find the right words to continue.

"Scott, you should reconsider this," Virgil came to his help. "You need to calm down and find the right solution. We're all in shock now, and it's no time to make decisions like this one."

"Oh no, Virgil, it's just the right time. I'll do it before anyone can talk me out of it. Should have done it long ago."

"No!" Alan cried and collapsed on the couch. Virgil was about to defend him some more, when Gordon called him in a chocked voice "Virgil!"

They all turned to see Gordon supporting an unconscious John. Scott and Virgil hurried to help him. "Quick, to the infirmary!" Virgil ordered. He noticed that Gordon was shaking. "You stay here with Alan," he said firmly. "But…" Gordon started, but knew better than to argue with Virgil's stern look. "OK," he finally said and went to sit by his younger brother's side.


	2. The One Exception

Virgil showed the professional in him, not letting the emotions affect his work. His hands did not tremble when he swiftly checked John's body for injuries. Finding no serious ones, he moved to find a big bump on John's head.

"Hopefully there's no internal bleeding," he said rather to himself, but Scott did hear him.

He slumped into the chair next to John's bed and hid his face in his hands.

"I always hoped he's safe there. That I don't have to worry at least about _him_ ," Scott sighed, desperation lacing his voice.

"He _is_ safe there. This is an exception," Virgil assured him while preparing John for a CT. But it didn't help. The damage was done. If it was anyone else, anyone but John, Scott thought. He couldn't imagine loosing his closest brother. John was always there for him, always stoic, helping him make decisions without a blink of an eye, supporting him with his calm attitude. All he had to do was protect him, and he failed. His little brother, always so frail, and he let him down.

He was the oldest and his brothers were his responsibility. Luckily John and Virgil were old enough to take care of themselves, even to help him with the other two. Especially Virgil, good strong Virgil, who could manage Gordon _and_ Alan all by himself most of the time. That left him with John, and he wasn't even able to protect him, to save him. Scott relied on John, and John never failed him. He did his job on 200 %, never complained, always been there when Scott needed him. They stood together against the world, sometimes even against their own brothers, always having each other's back.

Scott felt the need to protect John not because of his fragile body construction, but because of his silent mind. John's always been hiding inside of his head, hardly ever letting anyone in, letting anyone to really get to know him. Scott was one of those exceptional people, and he treasured this knowledge to no end. He wanted to have John in Thunderbird 5, because John himself felt safe and happy there. And he told Scott. He explained it all to his brother, all the reasons why he didn't feel well amongst the people, why the company of the stars was so much better for him. He trusted Scott, he trusted him more than any of his other brothers did. That was so special about John, that was so special about their bond. And now…

"The CT's clear. No internal bleeding, just the swelling and severe concussion. We should keep him awake, keep him company. Well, once he wakes up, of course," Virgil reported, but Scott was lost in his thoughts.

"Scott? You all right?" Virgil asked, putting his hand gently on his brother's shoulder.

"What?" Scott seemed to be startled. "Sorry, what have you said?" he asked after he realized that Virgil's been talking to him.

"I said no internal bleeding, just severe concussion," Virgil repeated.

"Good, that's good." Scott could feel the heavy boulder lifting from his chest.

"But we should keep him awake, keep him company," Virgil added again. "Do you want to stay with him?" he asked.

"Sure," Scott nodded.

"Do you need something? Can I make you a tea or something?" Virgil was turning for the doors.

"Yeah, that would be nice, thank you," Scott said, but then realized something and caught Virgil by his wrist. "Thank you, Virgil," he said and looked deep into his brother's dark brown eyes. Virgil simply nodded. Oh God, Scott thought, sometimes I feel like Virgil's the oldest. I should be thanking him more often!


	3. Lies and Secrets

Meanwhile, Alan and Gordon sat in the lounge together. Gordon felt all shades of sick. He couldn't believe what their „experiment" had caused. If only could he take it all back! But all he could do now was to pray for John to be all right.

As if reading his thoughts, Alan asked "You think he'll be okay?"And suddenly all doubts had to be gone. Gordon was the older brother here, and it was his responsibility to assure Alan that everything's going to be fine.

"Of course he'll be okay," he tried to keep his voice from trembling "John's head is the hardest thing out there in space!" He attempted for a joke, but failed to laugh. Alan looked at him, all worried.

"Think Scott will really send me back to school?" Gordon bit his lip thoughtfully. "I don't know, Alan, he was pretty unnerved…"Alan shifted in his seat.

"But we didn't know…" Alan started, but Gordon interrupted him. "Yeah, Alan, we didn't, but Scott's right – what we did was wrong. And I wouldn't argue with him right now. Wait till John's better, maybe then Scott will calm down and change his mind," Gordon advised.

" _If_ John gets better," Alan piped up.

"Don't say that!" Gordon scowled at him, horrified. There was a moment of silence when both brothers considered what they did and what it caused.

"Al?" Gordon asked after a while. Alan slowly raised his eyes to meet Gordon's. "Yes?"

"What exactly Brains told you when you showed him our plans for Thunderbird 3?" Gordon asked carefully. Alan was suddenly preoccupied with watching his own hands. After a pause, he said: "He said it looks interesting, might be good. That he'll study it more thoroughly when he's got time." Gordon did not look at Alan either.

"So you lied to me?" he asked his younger brother in a very small voice, but there was no anger in it, only sadness.

"I'm sorry, Gordon! I'll go and tell Scott as soon as possible. Just please don't be mad at me. Not you, too," Alan pleaded.

"No, don't tell him," Gordon surprised Alan. "No matter the circumstances, I've been there with you and this is as much my fault as it is yours. Just please don't lie to me ever again." Gordon studied Alan's face as he waited for his answer. Alan looked up at him, his eyes full of appreciation.

"Thank you, Gordon! I won't!" And then he nearly smiled. At least Gordon's still on his side, still have his back.

At that moment Virgil entered the room. Gordon jumped to his feet.

"How is he?" he asked at the same time as Alan said "Is John awake?"

"No, he's not," Virgil answered Alan first "but he's gonna be okay," he continued "as far as I can say, he's got just the concussion."

Relief flooded the faces of both the younger boys.

"Look, Virgil, we really are sorry. We did knot know… Never guessed John would find himself in such a situation…" Alan's voice trailed off as he looked at Virgil's face.

"Look, Alan," Virgil said with a bit of irony in his voice "and what did you think we have Thunderbird 3 for? Never mind. You shouldn't have had messed with it anyway," he growled.

"We thought…" Gordon started, ready to defend his younger brother, but Virgil cut him off.

"And you! I actually thought you had a brain in your skull! I should put you through a CT as well!" he yelled. Gordon lowered his eyes, hurt, and Virgil turned back to Alan.

"Of course I'll try to talk to Scott, make him reconsider his decisions," he assured the youngest Tracy "but that doesn't mean that I think what you did was OK," he added.

"It wasn't," Alan said "and we are sorry."

"That's not what I want to hear," Virgil demanded firmly.

"And we won't do anything like that again," Alan promised. Virgil nodded.

"Can we go see John now?" Gordon asked in a tight voice. Virgil looked him up and down, remembering how Gordon's been trembling supporting his unconscious brother – he should let him see John. But…

"Yeah, and join him in the infirmary after Scott lays his hands on you, sure," he snorted. "You should hide somewhere he can't see you," he added wisely. Gordon hung his head and Alan sighed. "Let us know when he wakes up?" he asked hopefully. Virgil nodded.

He stayed there a minute longer, thinking about what he could say to make the boys feel better. But he still was a little bit angry with them himself, so after a while of silence he left to make Scott the tea.


	4. Punishment

When Virgil returned to the infirmary, John was still unconscious and Scott stood by the window, empty stare fixed at the sea.

„No change?" Virgil asked, making Scott jump.

„No. No, nothing," Scott said after catching his breath. Virgil set the tea down in front of his brother, and Scott thanked him.

„Wanna talk about what happened?" Virgil asked after a minute of silence passed between them.

„There's nothing to talk about," Scott replied angrily.

„Somehow it's all your fault, right?" Virgil smiled at him. Scott did not appreciate the humor.

„Of course it's my fault! I… I should have…" What could have I done? Scott asked himself.

„Put Gordon on a leash? Lock Alan in his room until he's reasonable?" Virgil suggested. Now the oldest Tracy did smile a little.

„Really, Scott, what could have you done?" Virgil repeated the question Scott just asked himself.

„I should have left Alan finish the school," he said finally.

„Oh, I don't think so, bro," Virgil protested. „He wouldn't have liked that a bit, and he'd have grown bitter. Plus, I don't know about you, but I'd miss him here as well."

Scott considered that and then nodded. „Yeah, he's a trouble, but I'd miss him, too," he admitted.

„So you won't send him away?" Virgil asked hopefully.

„Oh, Virg, but what am I to do with him?" Scott groaned.

„Ground him? Make him work with Brains, repair Thunderbird 3?" Virgil suggested.

„That would be a reward for him," Scott snorted.

„That would be a lesson," Virgil protested „especially if you make him repair Thunderbird 3 and _then_ ground him."

Scott smiled. „You're right, Virgil. You're always right. Why aren't you the leader?" he exclaimed.

Virgil allowed himself a little smile, too. A little victory for Alan – he won't have to leave Tracy Island.

To Scott he said: „I'm happy as it is. You are on the right place, Scott, never doubt it. You are a good leader."

„And you are a good brother," Scott said as he pulled Virgil into a brotherly hug.

Scott then stepped back and looked away.

„I can't even think about…" and he couldn't even finish the thought. „I _did_ expect something like that from Alan. I'm angry with him and he needs to learn from this…"

„He's already learning," Virgil assured him.

„Sure he is," Scott continued „and I'll make sure he'll remember this lesson. He's still young, still learning. But Gordon…" Scott's lips turned into a thin white line and his eyes sparkled with anger.

„I can't just forgive him. He's supposed to act like a Thunderbird, not as a reckless child," Scott's voice grew louder with every word. „I should send _him_ back to school!" he finally rumbled. „I can't even look at him right now. I'm afraid I'd hurt him. What was he thinking? He should serve as an example for Alan, and what he does?" Scott was fuming.

„Gordon's the careless one, we all know that," Virgil tried to calm him down.

„There's careless as in ' _I walk around whole day making jokes and doing pranks_ ' and then there is _'I nearly killed our brother'_ kind of careless. He's leaving. I won't have him amongst Thunderbirds anymore," Scott decided resolutely.

Virgil's breath caught. He did agree with most of what Scott said, but to send Gordon away? There surely must be a better way to deal with him.

"Send him to the subsea station, then?" he suggested.

"That's another kind of a reward!" Scott exclaimed.

Virgil backed down. "Ok, bad idea, but Scott… We need him! What about Thunderbird 4?"

An idea hit Scott like a lightning. "You're right. I'm gonna do the opposite – I'll forbid him to go into water, indefinitely."

Virgil looked confused, so Scott explained: "You'll switch places. If you don't mind, of course." Virgil didn't mind. He'd still be able to fly Thunderbird 2, and he had no problem using the pods. But Gordon without water?

"This is going to kill him," he exhaled tiredly.

"This is going to teach him not to recklessly endanger the rest of us!" And Scott's mind was set.

Virgil wanted to discuss it some more, but then he heard a soft groan.


	5. Consequences

„Guys?" John asked from his bed. „Gravitation hurts," he complained.

Scott was all over him in a second: „How do you feel? Do you need something? Here, have some tea!"

Virgil gently pushed him out of the way, so he could examine John.

„How many fingers?" he asked him, holding up three.

„Haha, Virgil, my head hurts something terrible. What happened?" John wanted to know, trying to sit up. Virgil forgot about his fingers in a second.

„Whoa, wait, what do you mean, what happened? What's the last thing you remember?" he asked, worry obvious in his voice.

„Chill out, doc," John tried to smile at him. „I remember it all – the asteroid, me going down here, arguing with Alan… But then?" John wondered.

„Well, that's easy – then you passed out!" Scott smacked his shoulder goodheartedly. "Gave me a heart attack," he added more seriously.

"All of us," Virgil supplied. "You have a concussion and are about to rest some, us keeping you company." At his words, John took a look around.

"Where are those two? You did not kill them, did you?" he threw a concerned look Scott's way.

"Not yet," Scott grumbled, all angry again.

"Speaking of the devil, they asked me to see you when you wake up?" Virgil asked John, but was looking at Scott.

"Yeah, sure, let them come in," John agreed. Scott nodded as well. "At least I can tell them what's their punishment."

The youngest Tracys were all over the place in a second, asking John questions and apologizing at once, over each other.

"Enough, enough, boys! You've already gave me a headache!" John complained.

Gordon frowned immediately: "Are you hurting bad?" he asked, all concerned. John sighed.

"It's way better than it was right after the accident," he comforted them.

"It must be, right after the accident you looked like you might kill us," Alan stated. "Never saw you so… upset."

Furious, Gordon wished to correct Alan, but kept silent.

"It was the shock talking. Now, I'm all right. Just the headache," John assured him.

"That's good," Alan and Gordon said as one.

"Look John, if there's anything we can do for you…" Gordon started and Alan interrupted him "We'll repair Thunderbird 3 as soon as possible!"

John tried hard to look terror-stricken.

"I'd rather you wouldn't," he exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, he," Scott invited himself into the conversation and pointed at Alan "will. Or rather – he'll help Brains do it. As soon as Brains is finished with Thunderbird 5. Before then, and after then, too, you are grounded. You can leave your room for the meals, and when helping Brains with Thunderbird 3. That's it."

Alan stared. "For how long?" he wondered.

Until you grow some brain, Scott wanted to say, but caught Virgil's disapproving glare. How is he reading my mind?

"One month after Thunderbird 3 is ready to fly." That was a shock for Alan.

"But who will fly Thunderbird 3 then?" he requested.

"Hopefully it won't be needed. If it is, we'll manage somehow," Scott said with finality. Alan knew there was no way to change his mind.

"So I'm still a Thunderbird?" he asked instead, hope forming in his chest. Scott nodded, then raised a finger. "But one more mistake!" he warned.

"I won't Scott! I won't make any! Thank you!" Being grounded for a month wasn't so bad after all.

"Don't thank me. I still may change my mind," Scott growled, but Alan had his mind already set on being the best youngest brother in the world, so that he's allowed to stay on Tracy Island, not making Scott change his mind.

"As for you," Scott continued, turning to Gordon, but not really looking at him "you are out of water, indefinitely."

Gordon was prepared to accept any punishment Scott would come up with without a word of protest, but this was harsh.

"And how am I supposed to train for the water rescues…?" he started to ask, but then the realization hit him hard. "You mean I'm out of water rescues as well?" he couldn't believe it. Am I at least allowed to take in a shower? he wanted to ask, but fortunately Scott started talking already.

"Exactly. You won't need to train for you won't be doing the water rescues. You'll switch places with Virgil, accompany him to the danger zone, then take control over Two while Virgil will be managing the pods," Scott nearly smiled at his devilish plan. Gordon, on the other hand, all color drained out of his face. He looked at Virgil in disbelief, sending him a clear question.

"You knew about this? You agreed with it?!" Virgil looked away, trying to hide the guilt in his eyes, and Gordon gasped for air, unable to say a word. Virgil knew? Virgil agreed? Virgil is a part of this plan to suffocate the Fish in the dry air?

Scott kept talking, but Gordon didn't hear him anymore. He couldn't believe Virgil betrayed him like this. But then, Gordon disappointed him. Hard. It was an expectable reaction. Jesus, he deserved this, and Virgil only agreed with the general opinion. What have I done? Failing my brothers, loosing their trust?! He felt like suffocating already.

"How long is indefinitely?" he asked, not looking at anyone anymore.

"Until you learn to behave like a Thunderbird, just as I was saying…" Scott said angrily, realizing Gordon did not pay any attention to anything he's just said.

"This is worthless, you are dismissed to your rooms," Scott added, frustrated.


	6. Blame

The two youngest left, feeling real down. Like, at the bottom. Alan noticed Gordon's changing colors, how pale he was now, and came up to him.

"I'm telling Scott!" he declared. "He can't do this to you, not when you didn't really do anything!"

Gordon put one hand on Alan's shoulder, the other's forefinger on his lips, eyes bewildered.

"Shush, Alan! But I did! And you're not telling anyone! Look at how mad Scott is. If the blame's all on you, he'll surely send you away! I won't let that happen!" The mere thought of Alan gone made Gordon flinch.

"But…" Alan started to protest.

"No buts, Alan. I'd rather stay out of water then stay here without you!" Gordon exclaimed. That was something to say from Gordon. It meant a lot.

Alan stared at him for a moment, his mouth agape, then hugged him impulsively.

"Thank you, Gordon! But you…" Gordon shook his head.

"Go to your room, or Scott will change his mind anyway if he finds you here, disobeying his orders," Gordon advised and disappeared in his own room.

Alan nodded, but did not leave. He could have seen clearly that Gordon's been acting brave for him, but in fact he was near breaking point. So instead he made his way into the kitchen – meals were allowed, right? About five minutes later he saw Virgil leave the infirmary, heading straight to Gordon's room.

He did knock, and after a while there was an obedient, yet sullen "Come in."

Alan knew this was against the rules, but he moved closer to the doors to listen. 

Virgil nearly stepped back outside after seeing Gordon in his room. His mood was gloomy, his eyes rimmed red.

"Virgil…" he started, but didn't really know how to continue. He wanted to apologize, to beg his brother for forgiveness. He knew Scott; they had their differences and fights, but Scott always forgot and forgave, even though he looked like one of the Riders of Apocalypse in the beginning. He wasn't expecting anything else this time. But Virgil… If you failed Virgil, he wouldn't forget it. Like, never. _He won't ever trust me again!_ Gordon thought desperately. But he couldn't betray Alan, he couldn't tell Virgil the truth. He covered his face in his hands, then ran his hands through his hair, tugging at them, trying hard not to start crying. Again.

Virgil longed to sit by him, rub his back and assure him that everything's gonna be alright. _But will it be? How could Gordon so carelessly jeopardize everything? How could he just go and endanger John, and the rest of them. How could he make Scott so angry that he was willing to send him away? To be forced to leave him, Virgil, alone on Two, without his brother, his always smiling partner in rescue?_

So instead, he said cooly: "We had a little fight with Scott. I told him indefinitely is not fair to you, so he said he may change his mind if you behave for a month."

Gordon swallowed. A month without water. No swimming, no Thunderbird 4. But Virgil fought for him, there still was hope.

"Thank you, Virgil," he said with difficulty, due to his tight throat. "I really am sorry…"

"Stop saying that!" Virgil yelled at him. "What will it help, Gordon?! What's done is done. Scott nearly sent YOU away, and what am I supposed to do alone on Thunderbird 2? I'd like to trust you, Gordo, but…" At this Gordon bit his tongue, hard. Despite of it, a single tear escaped his left eye. Virgil couldn't stand it anymore. He turned and left Gordon alone in his room. 

Alan was aghast behind the doors. Enough's enough, he thought, I gotta tell Virgil at least.

"Virg, wait!" Alan caught his arm.

"Alan, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be in your room!" Virgil made to shake him off.

"No, Virg, this is important, I gotta tell you something!" Alan did not let go of his arm, so Virgil had to stop anyway.

"Make it quick," he prompted Alan angrily. Alan took a deep breath and looked Virgil straight in the eye.

"I told Gordon Brains allowed us to make changes on Thunderbird 3. I told him he agreed with everything and said we can start without him, that he'll check on us later."

It felt like a heavy boulder being lifted from Alan's chest. Guilt that was. Virgil's eyes bulged.

"What?! You lied to him? You lied to us?!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Virg, but Gordon wouldn't let me say anything," Alan was near tears as well now. _Of course he wouldn't_ , Virgil thought, _protecting our younger brothers at any cost. Oh God, how stupid that is?_ But he knew he'd do the same for either Gordon or Alan.

"I couldn't keep it a secret anymore," Alan sniffed. "He can't loose both the water _and_ you!" Virgil looked at the doors to Gordon's room.

"Thank you for telling me, Alan. I appreciate it, it must have taken some courage. We'll solve it, somehow, but now go to your room, or Scott's gonna have a fit if he sees you here," he gave Alan a supportive smile.

"Thank you, Virgil," Alan said as he turned to leave, with hope, but still discouraged.


End file.
